Addicted
by Aya8
Summary: "You should come with a warning sign," Naruto whispered, his eyes glued to hers. Sakura gave him a slow, seductive smile and her eyes glowed with mischief as she stepped towards him. "I'll get a t-shirt." [Naruto/Sakura per request]
1. Chapter 1

I've had a couple of requests to write a Naruto/Sakura Adult!Fic. This is what I've come up with so far.

Summary: "You should come with a warning sign," Naruto whispered, his eyes glued to hers. Sakura gave him a slow, seductive smile and her eyes glowed with mischief as she stepped towards him. "I'll get a t-shirt." [Naruto/Sakura per request]

Manga Spoilers! Can't remember which ones though, it'll just be a good idea to be up to date.

Chapter One:

When Naruto got home from his three-month long mission he went immediately to the shower, desperately needing one, but _wanting _to feel warm water against his skin evenmore. Not bothering to switch his bedroom light on, he darted to the bathroom and twisted the chrome handle to the shower. As soon as the steam started billowing out of the open shower door, he quickly stripped bare, dropping his dusty garments to the floor, and stepping in to the warmth, releasing a deep, satisfied groan as the water pelted into his sore muscles.

However, within ten minutes, the hot water was lukewarm and he begrudgingly shut it off. "The water heater in this place sucks," he grumbled, reaching for the white towel hanging on the squared style towel bar.

He couldn't even count on his fingers anymore how many times he'd told his landlord something needed to be done. Naruto had even offered to get his own, but the landlord insisted he'd get it changed and that was a year ago.

Naruto, not bothering to wipe himself down, wrapped the terry cloth towel around his waist, and shook his head, not caring that water splattered all over. When he entered his room again, he flipped the light switch on and his eyes immediately focused on the beautiful pink hair sticking out from underneath his blanket.

His breath caught slightly when he heard her grunt with surprise as she most likely registered his chakra since he wasn't trying to hide it. She shifted out from under the pale orange comforter and stretched, yawning herself awake.

Naruto could have a debate with the guys about what the most beautiful thing in the world was, because, without a doubt, it would be Sakura's sleepy smile. He cocked his head to the side, letting the side of his mouth curve upwards as his gaze lingered on her lips.

"Hi," her husky, sleep-roughened voice made his knees weak and he almost stumbled as he walked towards the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Naruto said softly. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Sakura chuckled and quickly sat upright, letting the comforter pool into her lap, revealing a light green button down shirt. "It is your bed after all. The mission took longer than you said. I-I," she stuttered before clearing her throat. "I started to worry and then I started to stay here. Your place is closer to the hospital anyhow," she finished with a shrug.

His eyes widened slightly as he recalled why he'd been late. He nervously ran a hand through his wild damp hair and bowed his head, his hands fiddling with the edges of the towel on his waist. "I bumped into Sasuke again," he replied.

Sakura stiffened instantly and Naruto cursed as the comfortable feeling that had filled the room disappeared. "Are you okay? Do I need to heal you?"

Naruto snorted and shook his head. "Nah, we had, in his warped mind, what he would consider a normal conversation. '_Stop following me'_-the usual," he grinned half-heartedly down at her.

He watched as her green eyes widened slightly and she bowed her head, focusing her attention in her lap.

"Sakura, I'll get him back," he spoke carefully, not wanting to upset her.

She lifted her eyes up to his, searching for something Naruto couldn't figure out. The hard line of her mouth softened the longer she looked at him and had the bed not been just at the front of his kneecaps they definitely would've buckled. She was toxic. His reactions to her were becoming more and more potent too. She didn't have a clue what she did to him. Sure, she knew he liked her, but she didn't know the extent of it. It was so powerful it almost frightened him sometimes.

He held his breath when her eyes slowly started to wonder down his naked body, but it seemed she caught herself rather quickly when her neck snapped her head back up.

"You must be tired," she concluded, quickly slipping out from under the covers and standing up.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling awkward as he stood in front of his first and only love with only a small white towel covering his junk.

He plastered his signature toothy grin and included a wink for good measure. "Sakura-chan, take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, really…well I really don't want to sleep on the couch," she tsked and then gave him a sheepish look. "We could just sleep together."

"What? D-did you lose a patient tonight?"

She harrumphed playfully. "No. I missed you. Isn't that enough?"

Naruto swallowed as he watched her fingers fiddle with the pearly buttons on her long light green t-shirt that just happened to stop at mid thigh, "yeah, sure okay, just could you turn around so I can get my clothes on?"

It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before. They'd never had sex or anything, but Sakura liked to snuggle on nights after she worked at the hospital, especially if she'd lost someone. Naruto had guiltily come to anticipate those nights, even the morning after, and then the night that followed mainly because his bed would smell like her.

He watched a puzzling expression fall on her face and he noted the somewhat mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Her face flushed a deep crimson before she responded. "Or I could take mine off," she answered.

Naruto was going straight to hell. He was so dirty. Sakura would never...he hadn't heard her right was all.

He banged the palm of his hand into the side of his head and then wiggled his index finger in his ear. "Come again? Sakura, maybe you should-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since the tips of her fingers nipped at the hem of her cotton green nightgown, exposing more of her creamy upper thighs.

His eyes widened at the display and he lost his breath as a burning heat swept through the lower half of his body. Feeling he was going to hyperventilate, he slammed his eyes shut, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Naruto, look at me," she whispered.

He refused, shaking his head, but the soft lulling of her voice was hypnotizing and he almost gave in. He tensed as he heard her footsteps on the carpet coming towards him and braced himself when she didn't stop, at least not until she was close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

Naruto resisted for a minute when he felt her small fingers wrapping around his wrist, pulling his hand towards her. His hot hand rested against her cheek, cupping her face slightly before Sakura gently shifted her hold, forcing his fingers to slide down her face. His thumb brushed against her lips and she stopped him there. When he felt the warm, moist sucking on his thumb, his mouth dropped open in an attempt to release a moan that never came. She pulled his thumb out of her mouth and gave it a tiny peck.

"Naruto, when I told you I loved you, I wasn't lying," Sakura said, her breath fanning across his face.

His heart clenched at the reminder of her telling him that, right before she'd taken it upon herself to try and kill Sasuke. He hadn't believed her, thought she was copping out, but why would she bring it up again? Why was she letting him touch her?

"It's true. I love you and-" she paused and started moving his hand down again, down the column of her throat to her collarbone and then to her shoulder. "I want to _be_ with you."

Naruto shook his head hoping to clear it. "This is definitely a dream," he mumbled.

Sakura chuckled and he felt the vibration of the action run through the tips of his fingers. "No. I'm here, in your room, naked, asking you to make love to me."

That was enough to cause him to open his eyes, but he never let them leave her face. "You should come with a warning sign," Naruto whispered, his eyes glued to hers. "You're toxic."

Sakura gave him a slow, seductive smile and her eyes glowed with mischief as she stepped towards him. "I'll get a t-shirt," she teased, taking what he said as the compliment he meant.

"That's a good idea," he tried to laugh unsuccessfully. "People will know-" he completely stopped trying to lighten the moment when the bottom of his palm slowly started to follow the rising slope of her breast.

He swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips, a hazy, dream like veil crossing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispered. "You want to touch me, don't you?"

All he could do was nod enthusiastically as Sakura encased his hand around her breast, molding his hand so he was squeezing her gently. His still dry lips parted in surprise at the feel of her smooth skin.

"Sak-" he couldn't finish.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked, making a grand effort to keep the shakiness out of her voice, but failing.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I only ever wanted you," he informed her.

She gave him a pleased look before she responded. "I'm a virgin too."

Sakura pulled his hand back enough so that his rough palm could brush against her nipple. The kittenish grunt that escaped her lips was his undoing. It made Naruto collapse to his knees at her feet and when Sakura joined him on the floor he knew this would be the best night of his life.

To be continued…

"Nah, we had, in his warped mind, what he would consider a normal conversation. –either similar or exact to what Buffy says in Checkpoint.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

Kidloco  
Guests 1, 2, and 3  
Trunksmybaby  
Raiza-Chan  
SSvidal3 (who private messaged with a request)

There was another private message, but unfortunately, I deleted it before I could grab the name, so insert person's name here. Thanks so much!

I appreciate you all taking the time to review!

Chapter Two:

He swallowed as he stared at the side of her turned down face. Both of them were on the floor, naked, kneeling so close their knees touched. With her hair tucked behind her perfectly curved ear, he could clearly see the pinkish blush spreading across her smooth creamy skin.

"Will you…" she paused, her eyes still cast down to the side, avoiding eye contact. "…will you touch me again?"

He released a shaking breath, even though he felt like his world was spinning double time on its axis, he was so attuned to her. So much so that he noticed shivers vibrate down her body as his breath fanned her cheek. "I'll do whatever you want me to do," he whispered.

Naruto swayed forward, resting his forehead against her temple, inhaling sharply. He pushed his nose against her cheek, softly letting it slip down the curve, before cocking his head to the side so he could give the corner of her mouth an open kiss.

Her whimper almost made his eyes roll into the back of his head and his need amplified. Without pulling away, he rubbed the wet clamminess from his hands onto his nearby discarded towel.

How could he touch her with gross hands? More importantly, how was he going to stop shaking?

He licked the upper curve of the side of her lip. Whoever said kissing a naked woman on the floor sideways didn't work was simply lying.

It worked.

It worked too well.

He felt like he was burning alive from the inside out and it didn't help when the tip of his swollen cock knocked against her bare belly either. They were so close that, if he swiveled his hips up and down, he could fuck her flat stomach where they knelt. Perhaps it wasn't the best thought for him to have at that moment because he was definitely breathing too hard now. Sakura probably thought he was hyperventilating…hell, he was.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered, trying to calm his racing heart before trailing his kisses down her jaw.

She wasn't ready to turn her face towards him fully, which was fine with him, because if he could hold it in, he wanted to worship every inch of her body. Perfection on a platter was kneeling right in front of him, begging him to take her in every way, and he wasn't going to let this rare opportunity pass.

He dropped hurried kisses against the corner of her eye, the side of her nose, her earlobe, and then finally, he reached his hands forward, clutching at the curves of her hips, rocking her gently towards him.

He groaned.

_Fuck…bad move. _The thought raced through his mind ashis hips instinctually jolted forward and up, sliding his cock up her stomach. _Heaven really isn't too far away_, he almost whimpered out loud.

If he kept this up he'd be finished before starting. He had to slow down. He took a deep breath, keeping his death grip on her hips and holding her only an inch away from him. When he did feel his heart beat slowing, he noticed her arms remained at her side, but her fingers were digging into her thighs. "Was that too much?" he asked softly.

Naruto thought he'd seen it all from porno's and Ero-sennin's books, but when he saw those pearly whites of hers dip into the skin of her bottom lip as she shook her head he knew what true eroticism was.

All the blood in his body traveled down and he felt the tingling onslaught of warning that left him breathless. "Stop," he pleaded in a strained voice and lifted a hand to tug at her bottom lip, pulling it from her teeth. "I can't…I'm too charged—"

He couldn't finish the sentence. How was he going to tell her that her biting her lip like that was going to make him cum all over her _without _sounding crude?

She snorted softly, the tiny curve in her lips made him want to bit them too. "I didn't know biting my lips did that to you."

…well at least he didn't have to explain it to her. He should've known anyway, she was too smart to not be able to connect the dots.

"Neither did I," he offered sheepishly, his voice quivering from the exertion of trying to force his body to settle down.

It was working for the most part, until she did it again…only this time she turned her face fully towards him and deliberately went slow as her teeth indented into her luscious full bottom lip.

It was too much.

Just being near her was too much really, but that extra bit had him clutching her body to him with a frantic need for friction. He went crazy. It was happening, he was going to explode all over her, and there was no way he could stop it now.

He slammed her hips against his, locking himself between them and leaned forward, capturing her jaw between his lengthening teeth. He slid his teeth along her skin before clamping down and she cried out, making a small jerk that only amplified the pleasurable sensations shooting through him. His arms were now completely wrapped around her waist, plastering the length of her body to his, as he gave an erratic second thrust. He released one helpless groan after another until finally, it morphed into a deep, long, choppy growl as the orgasm viciously ripped through him.

His eyes slammed shut as the explosion of it rippled through him, his hips pulsing upwards, riding wave after wave of it, wanting desperately to prolong the feeling. He barely heard Sakura's surprised grunt because he was so caught in the throes of passion. His back arched and bowed backwards, pulling her with him before he jerked one last time, righting them to their original position.

He was panting as he slowly came down from the high, but he still managed to mutter an embarrassed apology before slumping against her.

Sakura smiled gently and gave him a quick kiss against his lips, silencing him. "It's fine."

He'd wanted her for so long that the actual reality of having her overwhelmed him. It had to be it. He _masturbates_ longer than this...he told her as much and she let out her beautiful melodious laugh and gave him a quick hug.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered.

He paused in is attempt to reach randomly out for the discarded towel. "Ah…what?"

_Shouldn't he be saying that to her?_

The terry cloth material bunched in his hands when he grabbed it and quickly he swiped at her stomach, cleaning her off.

"When you…um orgasmed that mixture of surprise and pleasure that crossed your face was probably the most erotically beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her voice was low, almost as if it was scratching the line of her throat to escape. Had his hearing not been great he wouldn't have heard her.

"Hehe," he chuckled nervously, pulling a hand from her hips to rub the back of his neck. "Sakura-chan…"

She suddenly swept her feet from under her, settling her ass on the ground before reaching forward, clasping either side of his biceps. Slowly she lowered her back down to the floor, pulling him with her.

"Let's just talk until you're ready again," she offered, cradling his body against hers. "I'm not really ready for it to be over."

In about two minutes he would be glad she felt that way. He felt the stirring of lust ignite as she shifted against him, opening her thighs so that his hips rested between them.

She slowly trailed the tips of her fingers down his sculpted back, over his shoulders, and then she got bold enough to move her hands to his chest.

He cleared his throat; feeling like the oxygen in the room was extremely limited. "So-uh-what do you want to talk about?"

A delightfully cute, innocent looking blush spread across her already reddened cheeks making her look slightly sunburned. "A-about what you want to do to me."

_He needed to clean his ears out_ was his thought before she rocked her hips up against him. She let out a strangled moan and repeated the motion two more times. Naruto blinked furiously down at her and then gave her a scandalized look as her hands wrapped around his back again to clutch at his ass, successfully pulling him further towards her.

_Sakura-chan is a dirty vixen. Did she want him to talk dirty to her?"_

When he asked, all she did was nod frantically, her eyes widening with hope. "Oh hell yes," he growled, thoroughly pleased. Now that he came maybe he could last longer this time around too.

He dropped his chest against hers, smashing her breasts as he brought his lips to her ear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that when you go to work tomorrow you'll wish you hadn't. You'll wish that you'd stayed in bed…with me."

She whimpered, tossing her head to the side.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, not sure if he was asking if he was talking dirty enough, or if she would actually let him fuck her that hard.

"Yes, yes," she cried out, her hips bucking wildly to meet his.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded the confusion at his own question surfacing.

"I want you to fuck me hard," she sobbed out, with absolutely no hesitation.

He pulled away to stare into her face curiously. Who was this wanton sexual goddess beneath him and what had she done with Sakura?

To be continued…

Originally was only gonna be two chapters, I lengthened it.

"Heaven really wasn't too far away," is a reference to Warrant's song Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Just found a forum here called Anime Review World where you can trade reviews. Check it out, especially if you have Anime fan fiction that needs more reviews. It is a place for constructive criticism, not necessarily praise (though flaming is forbidden), so don't go there anticipating people to gush over your story. It's a good opportunity to improve your reviewing and writing skills. Link: forum/Anime-Review-World/131116/

Sorry for the delay! And go easy on me for mistakes; I have a wrist brace on that constantly hits the space bar and other letters. Anyhow, enjoy.

Chapter Three:

Naruto's ears were ringing.

He leveled his gaze on Sakura's face, panting as he trembled above her. She wanted him to talk dirty, but her withering beneath him, clutching at his ass was causing a burning in his chest as he struggled to breathe normally.

"Say something dirty," she continued to demand, but the only words that came were _oh, please _and _yes _as she wrapped her hands around him and guided him forwards.

"I can't," he panted, dropping his forehead to hers and slammed his eyes shut when she lifted her hips again. "I can't think. I-"

Naruto inhaled through his nose sharply, his eyes widening as she gyrated her hips upward, causing the tip of his cock to push into her. She lifted her hips again, this time only enough for her to coat an inch of him before she pulled away.

Something sparked in Sakura's eyes as she dropped the back of her head to the floor. Her arms were now wrapped around his shoulders and with the help of her upper body she lifted her legs farther up his waist, snaking around him like a python. The heels of her feet were digging into the cheeks of his ass, pulling him down, pushing his cock just past the lips of her pussy.

It was like it was thirty degrees in his room with how much he was shivering. He swallowed and dropped his hands on either side of her head so he could push up from the floor, successfully lifting his hips away from her. Unfortunately, she was glued to him so as he pushed up from the floor she came with him and she managed to tilt her hips closer towards him.

"No, now," she whimpered.

His mouth went dry and his pulse sky rocketed. "Sakura-chan, I'm ready to go again," he warned. "I need to calm down first or I'm gonna go over—"

"I don't care. I don't care!" she cried out, wiggling frantically under him. "Please," she pleaded, her green eyes popping open as she stared into his eyes.

He took a deep breath, letting the much needed air fill his lungs before bending his elbows, settling her back against the floor. She instantly dropped her arms to reach for him, but he captured them with his hands, carefully holding her still while at the same time fully laying on her. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and he let out a hiss at the feel of her soft belly cradling him.

She pouted her lips. "Na-ru-" she started, but he quickly interrupted her by capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

She fought for dominance, both with her tongue and her arms. He decided letting her arms go was a price he'd have to pay because he needed to touch her face. He lifted his hands, cupping her face tenderly. Sakura trailed her hand down his side, tickling him slightly, before slipping to his front. He shifted, raising his hips slightly, giving her room to help guide him inside her.

The damp heat of her and the clenching suck of her walls had him gritting his teeth, thinking she was way too tight. Sakura dropped her legs, placing her feet on the ground, helping him slide further into her by tilting her hips. Keeping her feet against the ground, she lifted her legs, bending them at the knees before spreading her thighs further apart, allowing him to settle even deeper.

A hoarse cry escaped his lips and he stiffened. He was balls deep in her and he was struggling for control. His whole body was trembling from the restraint to contain himself as pleasure ripped through him.

"Holy fuck, you're fucking huge!" Sakura growled.

Naruto opened his eyes, surprised that they had even been closed and focused on Sakura. Her arms were no longer around him, or helping him, but were up by her hair, clutching at her head. Her face was pinched slightly with pain, her teeth clenched, and her bottom lip was so red he wondered if it was smeared blood.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and relief washed over him, though he knew if he couldn't stop the small pulsing his hips had been doing since the beginning it was definitely going to be over way sooner than he intended.

"Harder," she demanded suddenly. "Faster."

He lifted his hips instantly and then thrust forward, but he didn't pull out to repeat it. His chest was burning and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. His arms completely gave out and collapsed on top of her. His mostly limp arms slipped to the side of her and he shoved his hands between her ass and the floor, jerking her towards him as he grinded forward.

All thoughts fled from his mind at this point and the only thing he could think was 'deeper', 'faster', 'harder'…how this position wasn't working!

He let out a deep, feral growl and clutched at one of her thighs, lifting it straight up and he quickly flipped her around. Lifting her up, he dragged her towards the end of his bed, pushing her face down, yanking her ass into the air. All this and he still managed to stay seated deep insider her.

Sakura's arms fell against the bed on either side of her head, her fingers clenching the rumbled comforter as he frantically slammed into her. She grunted with every hard smack of his hips against her ass and with two more thrusts he was done for. His thigh clenched, trembling from exertion and the oncoming orgasm.

He dropped his chest against her back and jerked his hips up so far Sakura yelped in surprise. Naruto let out a hoarse cry next to her ear and bit down on her shoulder, his teeth slipping easily into her flesh.

Through the violent red haze clouding his mind he vaguely remembered hearing Sakura screaming out not to stop, that she was almost there. And then she wiggled beneath him, which seemed to be the thing to do because he growled in warning and pumped into her three more times, spilling completely into her. This time her scream was filled with pleasure as she convulsed beneath him.

His vision cleared, but he was still gasping for breath. He couldn't bring himself to move off Sakura either. He needed to stay inside her. Naruto dropped his cheek to her shoulder blade and kissed her gently before lapping up the stream of red liquid rolling down her back.

She's marked.

It was a satisfying thought, but it startled Naruto enough for him to jerk slightly upwards. "Oh my God, I bit you!" he cried out with horror. "You're bleeding. Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto hadn't noticed that she was still shaking beneath him. Her ass was still pushing backwards, grinding against him, but the movements were almost non existent. It was like multiple aftershocks.

She was so quiet that when she did let out a long choppy moan, he blinked, startled. "Are you still…" Naruto stopped as she turned her face towards him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she cried out.

He shook his head in disbelief as she let out a gust of air and stilled. He waited for two minutes before leaning down to kiss her between her shoulder blades. "Are you okay?" he whispered between each peck.

She let out laugh. "That was amazing!" She screwed her back around, lifting her upper body up to look at him, her face alight with happiness, glowing even. "I don't think you have full control of Kyuubi either!"

The deep, satisfying pleasure he got from her first statement drained at the last comment. That wasn't what he expected. "Why do you say that?"

"You're eyes tinted red and your finger nails and teeth got longer," she said.

She winced as he pulled out to get to his feet and look in a mirror. Her hips sagged down without him holding her up and she slid of the end of the bed like melted ice cream. He felt the need to be inside her again slamming into his gut, but he quickly shook his head so he could focus on his image.

"You look normal now," she offered late.

"Hmm," Naruto glanced back at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm too weak to move though," she gave him a dreamy smile and raised a limp hand. "You'll have to come get me. I really want to snuggle in bed with you now."

He couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips as he walked towards her and quickly lifted her in his arms. Carefully he placed her on the bed and settled in beside her, pulling her into his arms.

::Finished::

As it stands, this story is complete, but I am thinking of one last chapter of Naruto/Sakura in the near future. Maybe a little more into their relationship…what do you guys think?

Regarding this chapter, originally I had something completely different planned. I scrapped the original three different times and ended with this. Did it work? Did it feel awkward? I also kind of threw the Kyuubi bit in there as an after thought, hopefully it didn't read that way! Please review.


End file.
